Book of One-Shots
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: This is a book of one-shots that I have written, but I can't do this without you guys! What you have to do is review this story a word, phrase, scenario, or song and I will write it! Meaning, this is AUSLLY and TREZ central! Also, what do you think of the image I used for this?
1. What's Going to Happen

**Hey, what's up guys? It's Kf103Pixie here and I have a poposition for you guys!**

**So, I got this idea while I was writing chapter 3 (or 4) for "Inflamed By Hate." Which, by the way, you guys should check that out. Anyways. I thought that I would do a book of one-shots starring the Austin & Ally cast, meaning Auslly and Trez central!**

**So how this works is YOU guys review me a scenario or a song or just a couple of words. Be sure to include whether you want the couple to be Auslly and Trez, and those two ONLY! So no Traustin or Delly or Dally.**

**Also...what do you think of the image? Think it's worth a review? The reason Dez's hair looks so crazy is because I legitmently used CRAYON. But... it was still a VERY fun project to work on! Took me, like, 30-40 minutes to do so...**

**Please review what you guys want and I'll start writing!**

**Peace out fellow readers and writers!**

**-Kf103Pixie**


	2. I Would

**Hey Guys, this is the FIRST one-shot to kick off the "Book of One-Shots" premier. After looking at ALL of the requests, and after listening to them frequently, I was able to decide which request I wanted to write. So, without feather ado, here is "I Would," by One Direction, a one-shot requested by and dedicated to 12345.**

"Ally," he said while trying to catch his breath. "You're so...amazing." He panted out joyously. His heart was beating at the speed of light and his lungs were begging for more air than they were receiving. "God, you do wonders to me." He admitted and squeezed her hips another time, still trying to process that he had the most beautiful girl in the world, standing in front of him.

Without looking back at his eyes, Ally leant her forehead against his and smiled greatly. She couldn't have been happier at the moment. She pecked his lips once more, then returned to steadying her breathing rate.

Once the two caught their breath, they embraced each other tightly, loving the feeling both of them gave off.

"Austin, I don't want this moment to end, I like it too much." She complained. She gently set her hands on his bare chest and looked up to see his gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes.

Warmly smiling while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Austin said, "Baby, it doesn't have to. Just because we have to be physically separated from each other doesn't mean that our love will be."

"You promise?" She bit her bottom lip and looked down, placing her scalp against her hands. She felt a large finger wrap around her chin and tilted it upwards.

"I promise." He whispered before capturing her lips in his. Whilst stroking her cheek softly, he ran his heated hands through her loose, light brown curls.

Without any intentional direct, the sweet, passionate promise turned into a steamy, open-mouthed competition to see who could push their limit as far as it would go.

"Ally," He moaned. He gently took ahold of her figure and laid her down across the bed that was next to him. "I love you." Then, he leant over until he was hovering over his girlfriend, and began to attack her collarbone with his red, swollen lips.

"I love..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of the alarm clock awoke Austin Moon from his deep slumber. He groaned as he forcefully set his white pillow on top of the back of his head. Once he was fully aware that he was awoken, he unsuccessfully slapped the top of the beeping clock that was playing the morning station on the radio.

"Damn it..." He muttered and rolled onto his back and stared at the flashing, green numerals. _6:30_. Then, he thought back to what he remembered of his fantasy dream.

Of course it didn't happen, it would never happen. She doesn't feel the same, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to date him. But it all felt so real. Then again, it always did. You see, Austin was having these dreams frequently for the past two months. Yes, he did enjoy every minute of it, but he hated waking up to reality and realize that the event would only exist in his mind.

He slowly elevated onto his back and rubbed his eyes sheepishly, feeling the warmth escape from his comforting blankets instantly. Complaining one more time, Austin rolled off of his bed and trudged over to the bathroom and began to splash cold water into his face, trying to rid of these incredulous thoughts that were roaming inside his head.

* * *

"Bye, Sweetie! Have a good day at school!" Mimi Moon wished her son as he grabbed a banana.

"Thanks, Mom." He directed his attention to his backpack that was sitting in the corner of the room. He wondered over and did his best to sling the heavy bag over his shoulder while making it look effortless. Walking back over to his mom, he kissed her on her dimple and bid his goodbyes.

Today, rain was falling heavily from the sky. "This should've been my wake up call." Austin regretted and flicked the hood of his jacket so it would cover his head. He gripped the straps of his backpack with both hands and began walking along the sidewalk to Marino High School.

Right when he was thinking about the geometry problem that he probably answered wrong, he heard a honking sound coming from behind him.

He turned around perfunctory and caught sight of a royal blue hummer. There in the car, sat Dallas Carter, Austin's competition for Ally's heart.

You see, Dallas has been dating Ally for five months now. Ever since he asked her out, with Austin in their presence, Ally has been living a fairy tale that isn't happy.

What does Ally even see in him? He's a self-obsessed asshole who only cares about how much money he can waste at the mall.

"Hey, Moon," Dallas called out after he loudly smashed his fist against the horn of the car. "Enjoying the rain? 'Cause that's all you'll get!" Then, he laughed maniacally when he sped over a large puddle and bespattered Austin's clothing and textbooks, soaking through the thin, colorful threads of his belongings.

"Keep walking. Just...keep walking." Austin commanded himself once Dallas's vehicle was out of his eyesight. Continuing down the path, he sighed in content and kept on traveling until he was inside of the dry, school, ready for a day of school.

The hallways were crowded, as always, so Austin dodged passing classmates to make it to his locker without being swept away by the constant traffic. Once he arrived at his destination, Austin opened his locker and stuffed his backpack inside, thankful that he had a load to throw off of his shoulders.

Joining him, Ally walked to the locker two doors down and began to open that one, not making eye contact with the anxious blond. She gracefully slipped her white backpack off her shoulder and carefully placed it onto the top of her green locker divider.

Austin wasn't stupid; he knew that someone, preferably a good friend of yours, doesn't notice you, then you should acknowledge them. This rules applies to all people except for people that are either shy or prefer to stay invisible. In this case, Ally didn't notice him. This either means she permissibly didn't see him, or something was on her mind.

"Hey, Ally," Austin greeted as he took out his History textbook and propped it onto the inside of his elbow. "What's up?"

Startled, Ally jumped nimbly and turned her attention from her Advanced Literature textbook to her best friend. "Austin," She identified. "You scared me, I didn't see you there." Then, she leant to the left and rested her arm on the cold metal.

All of the sudden, a burst of bravery and courage surged through his veins. Having this power, he decided to see what it was like to use it to his best interests. "What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?" He aped her actions and trapped his arm between his closed locker and the side of his chest.

"Well, it's just that things with Dallas aren't going so great. He's been blowing me off lately and...he doesn't even act like he's interested in me anymore. Am I that boring?" She confessed. Crossing her arms, she rested her head against the dial and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool sensation that was placed onto her scalp.

"Hey, you're not boring at all!" Austin argued. "And Dallas isn't so great, anyhow. He doesn't treat you like a princess, exactly how you deserve to be treated." He comforted. Austin was proud about his princess reference, considering it had been taken from a thought that had been in his head for a few days now. In his wild imagination, Austin had a daydream that was set in medieval times. Ally was the princess, Dallas was the dick who was trying to marry the Princess, and Austin was the nice peasant who was the Princess's true love, destined to marry her.

"Thanks, Austin. But what am I doing wrong? Am I not giving him what he wants? Am I telling him about my problems too often?" She rambled, but was quickly cut off by Austin.

"Okay, let me stop you there." He took both of her shoulders into his grasp and looked at her dead in the eye. "Dallas doesn't deserve you. And there's nothing more that I want you to give to him if it isn't innocent. Ally, he doesn't deserve all the amazing things that you do for him. He would tell you that he..." He swallowed hard and braced him self for the word. But when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He couldn't say it, so he had to take a curveball around this one. "...L-o-v-e, And as for telling him about your problems, I think that if he didn't care for only himself, then he would only comfort you and tell you that's it's going to be alright." Then, he took a deep breath and softly said, "Now tell me, has he ever done any of those things for you?"

Sighing deeply, Ally shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. She could not remember any time where Dallas has displayed affection towards her in any scenario. "He hasn't."

Austin couldn't say that he was shocked. Due to the incident this morning and his actions towards Austin, he knew that Dallas would never be a good fit for Ally's expectations.

"Listen, Ally..." He tried to reason, but was cut off by the morning bell, signaling students that class was starting.

Ally's eyes stretched in panic and she gripped her books tighter than they had been held. "Sorry, Austin, I don't want to be late for class." Then, she ran off towards her homeroom, taking Austin's bravery with her as she went.

"So close..." Austin muttered. Taking his books in the usual grasp for him, he stalked off to his first class of the day.

* * *

Austin found himself smiling as much as he cold without breaking the compassionate kiss. He was grasping Ally's beautiful cheeks, warming them from the winter cold. He didn't care or would remember to breathe, but when he did, he would abhor those moments. Enfolding their lips together, they began to breathe lightly through their noses, not wanting to leave each other's enclosure for a second.

Ally began to twirl her fingers around the short hairs on the nape of Austin's neck. But what Austin felt was a little finger drawing small circles on the back of his neck.

Austin took his hands off of Ally's heated cheeks and placed them on the small of her back, gripping her hips tightly whenever his hands travelled over to that area.

Ally couldn't care less about the pressure that was being placed onto her sides. In fact, she desired the feeling that was inclined, loving the heated sensation that made her heart skip beats.

Finding a burst of confidence, Austin bit Ally's lip, sending his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in shock. Once Ally registered the current moment, she tried to battle Austin's tongue to send her own into his mouth, seeing that whoever's tongue explored the other's mouth was the one with dominance. The fight lasted a few seconds, but to the two it seemed longer than it was timed. Austin had won, unintentionally, but this was his moment. This was the moment he had been waited for a long time to experience.

_Whack!_

Austin was pulled out of his make-believe daydream by a sharp pain that was sent through the back of his knee. Wincing, he turned around to find Dallas and a few of his friends laughing at him. Some were pointing, and some weren't because they were too occupied by gripping their stomachs from the lack of oxygen.

Once Austin had concluded what had just taken him away from his fantasy, he labeled it as someone had kicked him, seeing as no one would punch the back of someone's knee, and there was no sports ball that was rolling around in the crowded hallway full of students that were relaxing in the corridors. After sending a glare towards the neanderthal, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"You do know you have a _KICK ME_ sign on your back, right?" A small freshman asked him nicely.

"What?" Austin questioned. And sure enough, when he reached his hand up his back, he felt and heard a paper that had been stuck on the back of his jacket. Grasping the paper angrily, he jerked it downwards and crumbled it in his hand before he could steal a glance at the atrocious slice of a dead tree.

Austin shook his head and muttered a thanking to the helpful student. He began walking back to his locker, but he felt as if someone was watching him. Without stopping, he turned his head counter clockwise and saw that nobody was looking in his general direction.

Everything was going smoothing, according to Austin's thoughts, but that streak ended once he turned around and came face to face with a gray pole that was directly in front of him. The force pushed onto Austin's forehead, causing him to yelp and fall backwards onto the tile floor.

Laughter began to become clearly audible from all directions. He could feel the points directed towards him as he held his head due to the headache that was forming. Struggling to stand up, Austin thought, "Reality sucks. I wish I could live in my fantasy's forever."

* * *

After two more classes, Austin walked into Geometry, the one class that he shared with that one dick of an ass, Dallas. Right now, Dallas was sitting on top of his desk, flexing his biceps once again. Austin didn't see the point in that much flashing. If you have muscles, sweep a girl off of her feet, don't show them off like they're a Grammy. But apparently, the crowd that was forming around Dallas was treating him like he was royalty. The girls were swooning over his multiple tattoos and the guys were comparing how thick their arms were to Dallas's.

Austin never got that much popularity. Sure, people would talk to him a lot, but that's only because he was an internet sensation. But those people always crawled back to Dallas in the end. And, believe it or not, Dallas was more popular than Austin at their school, because he was the quarterback to the football team.

Austin had tried multiple times to out do Dallas in anything: sports, education, but none of the victories had been given to Austin. The only thing that Austin could beat Dallas in was the arts of performing; the only thing Austin felt confident in at the moment.

Unfortunately, Austin's assigned desk was near the clique, so he had to listen to all of the pointless gossip that was coming from their running mouths.

"Dallas," one of the cheerleaders said flirtatiously. "How many tattoos do you have?" Her eyes traced over the many permanent art designs that were painted onto his skin.

"Twenty-seven." He replied with the same tone while flashing a cocky smile. Austin rolled his eyes at the many fits of giggles that the girls produced at that comment.

Losing himself in reality, Austin slumped in his seat, thinking about ways to let Ally know that he should be the one able to kiss her with his lips-to hold her in his arms-whenever he desired or felt the need to be with the one he's in love with.

All of the sudden, the idea came to him. It was perfect; it was all he needed to do. And if he failed, then she wouldn't know that it was him who told her about the feelings that were implied. Now, all he needed to do was warm up his dominate hand, and he would be ready. Taking out a piece of notebook paper and a black pen, he began to write.

* * *

Ally Dawson was opening her locker door to empty her books in there before she went to her free period. But what shocked her was that a note fell out of her locker, landing at her feet. She bent down and picked it up, reading her name on the front.

"Oh, how sweet!" Ally gushed as she opened it and saw that the entire page was covered in letters, leaving no space for a simple heart.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know that you're smiling right now while you're reading this, because you thought that this only happened in those cheesy T.V. Shows with romance. I also knew that you wanted someone with a little bit of cheesiness, just so you could stick your middle finger to those romance movies and say that you have it better than them. But you haven't been able to do that lately, because you haven't had a great boyfriend to love._

_Ally, you haven't been happy with Dallas at all. You thought that he would be the perfect boyfriend for you because he was your crush for so long, but that was all a fantasy, something that has yet to- and probably never will- come true._

_Dallas wasn't what you had dreamed he would be. He's selfish, cruel, manipulative, and an asshole. You probably just giggled that cute little giggle of yours that always makes me smile, even when I'm down. Either that, or you're mentally lecturing me about how I shouldn't curse. Either way, you're smiling your beautiful smile that could give me enough courage to dance in my underwear, in public, and be okay with it. I remember you telling me that you never wanted a guy who got a tattoo, so why did you make an exception for Dallas? He's not there for you, he's not the one to hold you in his arms when you're down, he's not the one who tells you how much you mean to him, because he doesn't see that he has the most amazing girl on Earth there, right next to him._

_If it was me, however, I would be the man you want; the man you deserve. If someone made you cry, I would give that person something to cry about. If you were sad about a hamster dying, I would take you out and show you what a great life you can have without him. Ally, you're amazing, you're so special to me, you deserve someone who would kiss you on the cheek whenever you blush, someone who isn't going to stand down when you're in trouble. You deserve someone to say how they're so much in L-O-V-E with you, every moment they could be with you._

_What I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you, even the little quirks that you call embarrassing, but I call them absolutely adorable. I've ashamed that it's taken me so long to realize it, considering all the little moments that told us that there was chemistry between us._

_I hope that even though you don't know who's writing this letter, you reincorporate these feelings. I'm tired of having to kiss you in my dreams, I want to be able to kiss you in reality and know that you love me too._

_If you aren't ready to break up with Dallas, I understand. But if you are, then I'll be there, waiting to sweep you off of your feet._

_Love,_

_Secret Admirer._

_P.S., I hope this doesn't make me sound like I'm some crazy stalker that's going to go to jail soon._

Smiling wider than she thought was possible, Ally closed the letter, folded it until it was small enough, and gently tucked it onto her back pocket.

* * *

At the library, Austin was finishing his biology homework. Distracting him, Dallas and a few other members of the football team were chatting amongst themselves, loudly.

Right when he was about to finish the question, he heard a loud greeting from Dallas. Cursing himself for being so curious, he looked up and noticed that it was Ally who had walked into the room.

"Maybe she can help me!" Austin thought as he smiled lightly and turned around to face Ally, but then gained sudden interest in the choice that she had decided. Either she would break up with Dallas, or she would go back to him, leaving Austin embarrassed for even trying.

Ally walked over to the football team and greeted them quickly before turning over to face Dallas. "We need to talk."

Dallas, being the oblivious bastard he is, immediately smiled and perked up. "Did you see my new tattoo? It's a fire, it symbolizes how hot I am!"

Uninterested in that topic, Ally continued. "Dallas, I'm breaking up with you. It's over between us"

Dallas's smile dropped and he dropped the football he was holding. "Is this because I hooked up with Jessica Crenshaw?" He asked while pointing to himself.

Gasping, Ally slapped Dallas across the face, hard, and walked away. "Asshole!" She yelled as she walked into the foyer that connected to the gym.

Austin, feeling better than the waves on the ocean, ran up to where Ally was walking timidly.

"Alls, wait," he called out and slid on his sneakers until he was in front of Ally's figure. "I'm sorry about you and Dallas." _Lies._ He was just happy that he was able to preserve the smile that was coming from his heart.

"It's okay. Besides, someone else said that they'd comfort me about it."

Austin couldn't contain the smile anymore and grinned. "So when do you want me to sweep you off your feet?" He asked.

Ally, feeling her heart rise with joy, asked, "It was you?"

He nodded lightly. "I know, I bet you expected someone better, but..." He started but was quickly cut off by Ally.

"Actually, I didn't think that you would ever feel like this about me. That's why I dated Dallas, because I thought that he could replace you in my heart, but he didn't. Austin, I've felt something for you for quite some time now..." She trailed off nervously. She bit her bottom lip in impatience as she waited his response.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he did something that didn't require talking.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Wow, I hope you guys enjoy that! What did you think of it? Review what you thought? Also, keep the requests going! I love having so many options to choose from!**

**Now here's some stuff to keep you occupied!**

**Question:**** If you had to somehow make your own meals for two days, what would you make? And would you stick to that plan? Reason being both of my parents are sick and I have to cook all the meals.**

**Quote By Me:**** "If a superhero puts their hands on their side, it's awesome. But if a woman does it, you're fucked."**

**That One Moment:**** When you have to repeat something 1,000,000,002 times, and the person still doesn't remember it.**

**So, until I surface the world of Fanfiction...**

**BYE!**


	3. Babysitting Nelson

**Hey guys, it's Kf103Pixie here with the SECOND one-shot for the "Book of One-Shots." Honestly, I hope this one's going to be better than the last one...I'm still proud of it, but I ****_know _****I can do better than that. So, while I was testing your patience, here is the second one-shot. Introducing, "Babysitting Nelson," dedicated and requested by ****_LoveShipper_****.**

* * *

"Okay, Nelson," Austin Moon instructed the eight-year-old boy that was sitting next to him on the couch. "This is a G chord." He separated his fingers on the neck of the guitar that he was holding and gently strummed the strings of the red acoustic.

Nelson looked perplexed as he tried to position his fingers just like the teenage sensation did. "Like this?" Then, he strummed the strings too hard, causing the sound to come out more matted. Austin did his best to not cringe, but it was hard considering he was right next to the mini-guitar.

Ally Dawson, who was watching from behind the counter, laughed lightly at the scene in front of her. She placed her elbow onto the counter and rested her chin on the fist that she formed with the same arm. A warm smile danced across her face as her eyes glinted with joy. She loved the sight of Nelson finally learning how to play music from someone like Austin, instead of herself.

But she was too caught up in the moment when her eyes locked with Austin's, who was also filled with glee, to notice that Nelson's mother, Sammy Twines, had walked into the store.

"Hello, Dear," Sammy greeted. Ally jumped in shock and immediately turned her attention to the mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Twines, Nelson's just about to finish his lesson." Ally informed, pointing over to Nelson who was currently learning how to play the alphabet acoustically.

Mrs. Twines smiled at the scene, just like Ally had been doing. "That's great, but could I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Sure," Ally responded. "Anything works." She then grasped the pencil she was holding and tucked it behind her ear, point first.

Sammy casually readjusted her purple purse on her shoulder and leant against the counter. "Well, you see, Nelson's father and I are going to have dinner with some of our old college friends and the babysitter just cancelled on us this morning, said she came down with the flu. And I was wondering if you were able to babysit our little boy for us tonight? I know it's such short notice, but..." Sammy trailed off, bitting the inside of her cheek and giving Ally a knowing look.

Ally had no plans for this evening, so she happily agreed, giving a bright smile. "I'd love to."

Mrs. Twines smiled and clapped her hands once. "Excellent," she commented. Then, she looked over to her son, who was receiving a ruffle on the head from Austin. "Nelson, honey, time to come home."

Turning his attention, he gave the little guitar to the blond, bid his goodbyes, and left with his mother.

"So how did the lesson go?" Ally asked as Austin walked up to her and sat on the counter top.

"It was good, but all good things must come to an end, right?" Austin asked as he began to swing his feet with rhythm.

"What do you mean?"

Austin gripped the edge of the counter with both of his hands. "My family's making me go to some dumb intervention with them about why going into the business industry is so amazing and important." He complained.

Having the quick mind, Ally came up with an idea almost instantly. "Well, what if you told them you had to babysit Nelson with me tonight?" She bit her lip and looked up at her best friend, who's eyes gained sparks from the excitement.

"Really?" He asked with joy. She nodded, having a hard time containing the smile she grew. Then he cheered, hugging his best friend in response.

But what the two didn't plan was that the hug lasted longer than it should have. And before any of them knew, they both closed their eyes, sinking into the safe feeling that they were experiencing. Ally subconsciously hugged Austin back tighter as Austin began to sway the two slowly, dancing without the music.

All of the sudden, a sharp, high-pitched bell sound broke the best friends apart from the contact. With their hand on the silver bell, a small girl in with her long hair in a ponytail stared at them with her big, blue eyes.

"Are you Prince William and Princess Kate?" She asked them. Her light brown bangs hung in front of her eyes and her poodle pink jacket complimented her complexion.

"No, sweetie, we aren't." Ally hated to disappoint little kids, but she couldn't let a nine-year-old think that.

"You two look like them though..." The little girl interjected.

"Now, if I was Prince William, wouldn't I be wearing a big crown?" Austin asked the little girl, gesturing his hands toward the top of his head.

Ignoring the question, the girl then looked at Ally. "Is your boyfriend always this mean?" She asked, pointing her thumb at Austin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about her!" A woman, who the teenagers assumed to be the girl's mother, walked up quickly and escorted her and her daughter out of the store.

"Great," Ally thought sarcastically as she stared at the mother and daughter. "That's got to be the third kid this week that's mistaken us for a couple."

Austin, who was mimicking Ally's actions, agreed and said, "Do you think Nelson thought the same thing?"

* * *

"Goodbye, Mrs. Twines!" Ally yelled after Sammy who was just leaving with her husband in a formal attire. She placed her hand on Nelson's shoulder who was waving goodbye to his parents.

Austin was currently toying with the baby grand piano. He was trying to find the two keys that sounded the most awful when they were played. Finally, after about five minutes, he found the two. "It was E and F, the ones next to middle C." He announced to Ally, who wasn't paying any attention to his discovery.

Austin turned around from the black piano bench to face Ally and Nelson. "So what do you guys want to do first?" He asked them. He stood up, walked over to the counter, and propped up against it.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." Nelson suggested whilst rubbing his stomach.

Austin, who suddenly felt hungry, silently voted for and looked at Ally. "I'm up for it; what do you think, Alls?" He asked.

Ally smiled and said, "Sure, just let me lock up the store first." She went around the store and performed her daily routine: wipe the counter, straighten the display shelves, and turned off the lights. Once she was done, she turned to the boys and they left with Ally locking the door behind them.

During the drive in Austin's truck, the three decided to go to the Wendy's that was just a few roads down from the mall. When they walked in, Nelson pushed the door as fast as he could, trying to prove himself to be as strong as Austin. When he made it through, Austin quickly stepped in front of Ally, held the door for her, and said, "Ladies first." He then shoved his hands into his pockets and enjoyed the lingering scent of light chocolate and burgers.

Ally bit her lips as she walked up to the menu, trying to decide what she wanted. "Nelson, what do you want?" She asked, looking down at the little boy who was admiring the container that displayed what toys they were selling with the kid's meals. Ally thought that it would be a good idea to gain some inspiration for her meal from Nelson's or Austin's.

Nelson, who was desperately wanting to win the Hulk action figure from the film, the "Avengers." After Ally had to repeat the question, for Nelson's attention was directed to the different toys, Nelson told her that he would like the kid's chicken nuggets, apple sliced, and a small chocolate frosty. Ally smiled inwardly, that was what she always ordered whenever she came here as a kid.

"What'cha smiling about?" Austin asked huskily in Ally's ear, intending to scare her. But that failed, for Ally just smiled wider and turned to face Austin quickly, before admiring the boy in front of them.

"I used to come here as a kid all the time. And what made me smile was that Nelson is ordering the same meal that I always got." She explained. Then, she noticed the close proximity of her and _friend_. She shook the thoughts that were coming into her head, but they kept going back.

Her and Austin had been getting closer and closer as time passed. One was always now the reason for the other's smile and they did everything they could together. From watching movies until 3 A.M., to roasting marshmallows over an open fire, to rollerblading every Sunday afternoon, to making chocolate chip cookies whenever they were bored. Ally recalled the first time Austin had used the electronic mixer.

"_Okay," Ally instructed. She did her best to shift the large, silver mixer so Austin could get a better view, but with no avail. "You're going to put on the plastic shield on top of the rim, turn the dial to 3, and then monitor it until you think that you should take the rubber scraper and push the ingredients downward." Then, she wandered over to the oven and began to set the temperature for 350 degrees._

_Austin smirked and passed this off as an easy skill level. Besides, he's seen his mother perform this countless times in the kitchen whenever she would make her famous pumpkin pie. Seeing the numerous, unblended ingredients that were piled on top of one another, he spun the dial until it landed on the number 3, and braced himself to watch the somehow entertaining mixture process._

_Surprising him, a big cloud of white shot towards Austin and covered his skin, hair, and most of his white apron. His natural instincts caused his to close his eyes before anything reached him, but he was still breathing, which made him nearly choke on the dry residue. He coughed a big puff of white and could hear the sound of the loud mixer shutting down. Faintly hearing the sound of something tapping repeatedly on the wooden ground, he opened his eyes carefully and saw a small figure of color standing next to him. _

_He figured that the figure was Ally, and he also figured that she was mad at him for accidentally making a mess. "You forgot to put the plastic shield on the rim of the bowl. How could you forget that?" She lectured, trying hard not to laugh at the man in front of her._

_Almost quicker than light, she grasped her black phone from her pocket, took a snapshot, and hid it back in her pocket. By now, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She was laughing to her heart's content so much, that she fell to the floor and began to kick her feet. Austin then laughed along with her, because he knew that he looked ridiculous right now. He was glad that Ally was sort of happy about the situation, since he knew she was mad that they weren't going to make chocolate chip cookies anymore._

During the flashback, Ally had told Austin what she and Nelson had wanted, and Austin had walked into line to order their meals. Ally watched as he pulled out his wallet, causing her to almost go over to him and argue until she would be able to pay for half of the bill. But she held back, knowing that Austin was just as stubborn and would end up paying without Ally even noticing.

Ally and Nelson sat across from each other at a booth that was right next to the soda machines and the napkin dispenser. The cushions were dark red and the polished wooden were a mixed brown. They waited for Austin, who came back with their paper cups. Austin and Nelson were the first to fill their cups, both with Dr. Pepper with little ice. Austin smiled lightly, remembering his childhood that was filled with countless liters of this soda. Then the two grabbed their lids and paper-wrapped straws and returned to the table, Austin sitting next to Nelson at the edge of the booth.

While Ally was filling her drink with Green Tea, she starting thinking about the new song that she was working on for Austin. She couldn't decide whether to use the idea for the song to be about Austin loving an insecure girl- which she secretly wanted to be about her- or about a crazy girl. Either way it was a love song. And either way, she wanted the song to be about her in some way.

All of the sudden, she felt two light pricks on the back of her blouse. "Did you two just shoot your straw wrappers at me?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, even though she already knew the answer. Anyways, she could tell by the way the boys were laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

It was around _6:30_ when the crew found themselves in Austin and Ally's practice room, playing a game of charades.

"What am I?" Austin asked Ally and Nelson, who were sitting on the mustard chair. He then gripped a small amount of air in his hands, brought it to the back of his neck, and hit the air in front of him in a circular motion.

"Uh...a baseball player!" Ally yelled. Austin pointed to Ally excitedly and started to run in place. He then held the number fifty-four with his fingers and emphasized them. "Fifty-four!" Nelson shouted.

Austin, doing the best he could, then held up a small, imaginary board and gave a broad smile. "Award!" Nelson guessed.

Unfortunately, the game was cut short due to the sound of a small knock coming from downstairs. Ally was the first to react, so she quickly lifted Nelson off of her lap. As she was racing down the staircase, she could faintly hear Austin tell Nelson something along the lines of, "It was Babe Ruth."

When Ally reached the end of the staircase, she saw that it was Nelson's mother and Nelson's father who were behind the glass door, waving excitedly. She grabbed the key to the door out of her pocket and quickly let the couple in. "How was the dinner?" She asked politely.

Mrs. Twines smiled gratefully and said, "Oh, it was fabulous. It was so great to catch up with our old friends." Then she looked towards the stairs to see her son and Austin bouncing down, trying to outdo each other.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Nelson welcomed. Then, he ran as soon as he touched the ground and into his father's opened arms.

After the group exchanged small talk, Mr. Twines gave Austin the promised amount of money and then the Twines family left Austin and Ally the rest of the night.

Austin started to count the money, put half of the amount in his left hand, and handed Ally the other half. "Thanks," she whispered. Babysitting was fun, but it was also exhausting. After all, you are doing everything you can to keep up with a kid that has a lot of energy in storage.

"Great job, Alls. You would make a great mom someday." He didn't know where that came from. He just knew that the words came from his mouth, and he meant it. He saw the way Ally made sure that Nelson was happy for the majority of the night, and he saw the way Nelson looked up to her with admiration.

Ally looked at him joyfully. Then, she leant her head on his shoulder and pressed her ear against his collar bone. She felt comfortable, she never wanted to leave to the position. "Thanks, and you would make a great dad someday too." She also saw the way Austin gave a fatherly touch to Nelson. She loved the fact that Austin was patient and caring in all the right ways.

Without taking any thought to the action, Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's small frame and pulled her closer into his chest. He liked the feeling of being able to have her in his arms, instead of anyone else.

But...another thought came into detail. He didn't want to just hold her, he wanted to do so much more. He suddenly felt attracted to his best friend, more than any other girl in the world. Her features were really cute before, but now, they were _beautiful_. He loved the way her soft, pink lips complimented her big, brown eyes. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold night weather and her nose was petite, just like the rest of her perfect body.

"Ally?" He whispered, nervous of what was about to happen. He felt her turn her head so that it was facing him.

"Yeah?" She asked, but what was she was half-expecting happened in the next two seconds.

She was no longer able to breathe, for a pair of lips were placed upon hers. She immediately recognized them as her best _friends_, but she couldn't give a damn about him being her friend, she just knew that she wanted more. She kissed back eagerly, tilting her head to the right and running her hand through his soft, blond hair.

She felt his hands travel to her waist and stop. She took this as her cue to wrap her free arm around his neck, bringing him close to her. But that moment had to end, due to the fact that the two needed air to survive. Ally had just caught her breath, so she began to speak.

"You know, if it wasn't for Nelson, we wouldn't be here right now."

Austin chuckled lightly and responded with, "I love that kid more than I used to know..." Because if it wasn't for that kid, then Austin wouldn't have realized that the most beautiful girl in the world would've been his, and that's exactly how he wanted to keep it.

The End.

* * *

**Okay, was the "The End," part a little too cheesy? I only used it because I couldn't figure out any other way to end the one-shot. ****_LoveShipper_****, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**So until I emerge into the amazing world of Fanfiction...**

**BYE!**


	4. He's a Pain in the Trez

**Ello, and welcome to GOOD NEWS (just kidding...I'm not Russell Howard, and it's BOOK OF ONE-SHOTS)**

**So, what's been happening? Well, I took a long, ****_long, _****break to find myself, and it was totally worth it! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for ****_so_**** long, and I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**But I am back! And this is going to be my first TREZ one-shot, so I hope it's good!**

**This one's dedicated to ****_Tresllylover101_****, who wanted a Trez one-shot about something that she didn't mention, so I thought I'd use an idea that I've had on my mind for a while.**

**Now this story is mainly told from Trish's perspective, but it's told in Third Person.**

**And I am EXTREMELY sorry because this story's all over the place and it is DEFINITELY not my best work. So I apologize for this, and tell me what I did wrong in the reviews, I could really use the constructive criticism.**

**By the way, Dez is pretty OOC except for the first scene, so during the other times, he's acting like Mr. Modern Romeo Without Poetry.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Keep your paws off me, Freckles!" Trish yelled at the annoying ginger that sat behind her in History class. She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms, breathing out the steam that was building up in her system.

But Dez, the red-head, just kept on playing with those crazy black curls that stood in front of them. Grabbing his two mechanical pencils that sat on the corner of his desk, he started sticking them into her hair, seeing how deep they'd go without falling out.

Trish sat in her seat, infuriated at his actions that never seemed to end. She's about had it with him, but at the same time, she doesn't want it to end.

Believe it or not, Trish actually looks forward to the time when Dez wanders into her life once again. She says that she hates it, but in reality, it's what puts the sparkle back in her eyes each time she was down.

She would never admit it, but she shivers at the touch of his pale fingers whenever he plays with her hair. She craves his attention more than anything else in the world, which is pretty high ranking, considering she wears neon colors and leopard prints just to get looks from passing strangers.

"Hey," Dez asked quietly, which meant he leaned up in his seat to whisper into Trish's ear, obviously having no idea what effect this action had on her. "Can I braid your hair?" Trish shook her head _no_, but Dez took the pencils out of her hair and began braiding her hair.

Humming a small tune, he began thinking absentmindedly.

_ABC 123 Trish's hair is really pretty. She is cute, I've got hair, time to go home to Bel-Air. _

_Hey, I wonder how spiders reproduce…_

"Trish,"

"What?"

"…how do spiders reproduce? Do they reproduce like you and me do or…"

"WHAT?!"

This caught the attention of everybody in the class, _including_ the teacher.

Mr. Stewart, being the somewhat comedian he is, just smirked and decided to make one of his students humiliated for the rest of the class. "Trish, I think the correct answer to his question is 'I do'. Seriously, Rosa, you've seen this millions of times on TV when you were supposed to be doing your homework." He also took the glory of the few chuckles, which were directed at Trish's blood-clustered face.

Trish ducked her head down in embarrassment, trying not to meet the eyes of Ally who knew that something was up and would ask her later. "Sorry, Mr. S," she apologized, but turned back to Dez.

"By the way, we do _not_ reproduce. We don't even do _it_!" She felt a weird tingly sensation in her stomach, but decided to ignore it.

Dez looked dumbstruck, he never thought that he said that in anyway, but now that he was looking back at it, he saw the error he made.

"Sorry," he said, like he accidentally mixed up the word 'Adam's Apple' with the word 'apple bottom'. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"NOT HELPING!"

* * *

Right now, everyone was hanging out. Well, really, nobody was. Austin and Ally were writing a song upstairs in the practice room whilst Trish and Dez were trying to rip each others throats out, well, Trish was.

Trish was near boiling point, but she wasn't even truly mad at all, she just let herself think that. "I bet you don't even know the difference between what comes out of you and what's in your head." At the moment, she knew that the words that were coming out of her mouth weren't true one bit, but she couldn't let anyone else know that. She felt like she had to mask her hidden attraction to him with silly little insults. But whenever she tried to stop, the insults came out like word vomit.

"Trish, you can be really mean sometimes, you know that? Ally says you're the coolest person ever, but I'm having a hard time seeing that." Dez's face was long and his eyes were fierce, piercing through Trish's skin like it was a bubble. His tone held hurt and anger, and he just wished that Trish would see him for the real Dez, not the one who feels like he has to do something stupid in front of her so she won't see what's really behind those goofy eyes.

He passed off the rude remarks from passing strangers quite easily, but Trish's never seemed to leave his mind.

Dez took one step closer to Trish, backing her against the counter so there was still a foot of distance between them. "All I'm looking at is a cold, heartless witch who doesn't filter what she thinks or says about people. And maybe instead of speaking her mind every single second, she can just shut up for once." Darkness filled the room and Trish dared herself to keep her emotions bottled up just for a few more minutes.

She took a step closer to Dez, thinking he would cower, but he held his ground. _He's really mad…_she thought, _I can't believe I did that to him._

"You know nothing about me," she seethed through her teeth, trying to seem menacing in front of the one boy who's finally driven her crazy, in a good and a bad way. Dez leaned down, so there were only a few inches between them.

"So we've been around each other for three years now, with you constantly running that big mouth about yours about how no job is good enough, and I know nothing about you?" He kept a straight face and completely forgot about how he had been wanting to hug her whenever she was in the same state she was now.

Trish puffed out her chest. "Take it back," she spat out, not wanting to have this go where she thinks it's going. She doesn't want to lose him this way―she didn't want to lose him at all. "I said take it back!"

But instead of responding, Dez took a _step_ back, leaning away from Trish and backing out of the store, keeping his eyes locked on hers, which were starting to harden, and walked out of eyesight.

Once she realized that he could no longer hear her, her eyes softened and her lip started to quiver.

She never meant for this to happen. She always thought that a little teasing could never get out of hand.

Trish didn't dare to think about what was to come tomorrow, but she thought about what would happen anyway. She sunk down on the floor, hand flying to her mouth, as she leaned against the counter and began to shed tears.

* * *

She must've stayed there for at least a few hours. After the crying had stopped, she just sat there and stared off into distance, thinking how she could've acted better around him before. She rarely blinked, and her eyes didn't move at all. It was almost like she was a wax statue of a teenage girl with red and puffy eyes, except for her moving stomach from which she breathed.

Even at the sound of a door closing and a set of footsteps jogging down the staircase, she still didn't budge. She didn't care if anyone saw her, but she secretly wished she was in her shower, where the sounds of water dropping covered the sounds of sobs emerging from her throat.

"See ya, Alls!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Slowly, she recognized it as Austin's but that was the least of her thoughts.

Austin took a quick glance around the store, looking for Trish or Dez, but he didn't see any of them.

"Dez? Trish?" He asked, peering around the counter. Then, he caught sight of the emotionless Latina sitting against the counter.

Austin walked over to Trish and peered over at her. "Trish?" He asked cautiously.

Still, Trish's body remained unmoved, except for when she replied dully. "Yeah?" _Oh great, _she thought. _Another reminder of Dez. Oh, Dez, why did I have to be so hard on him? I can't believe that I thought that something as little as this would completely let him turn on me! Why do I have to be so awful?_

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, sitting down close to her and looking at her. Then, he finally noticed her red eyes in the dim lighting. "Wait…were you crying?"

"I'm fine, and I wasn't crying." Her tone was stronger than she was right now, trying to get Austin to leave her alone in her thoughts.

But he nudged her in the shoulder with his own. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" He said. He didn't know the reason why one of his best friends was hurt, but he wanted to make her feel better. She was like a sister to him.

Trish sighed and moved for the first time, closing her eyes and her hand covering her face in exhaustion. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Good, because I'm not telling you."

Austin chuckled. At least she wasn't completely destroyed by whatever made her like this.

* * *

Trish was alone in her room at two o'clock in the morning, staring up at her ceiling from her made bed. Her day clothes were still on her and her make-up wasn't washed out.

After leaving Sonic Boom right before Ally came downstairs, Trish ran out and took a seven mile walk. She gazed at the stars and made continuous wishes, hoping that Dez could forgive her after what she'd done. She let the gentle breeze blow her hair back slightly, calming her even more each time.

But she didn't get it, it wasn't like they hadn't broken up, they weren't even together in the first place! So…why were they both acting like it was? _Does he like me?_ Trish thought, suddenly happy for the first time in what seemed like years. But she kept on thinking about how Dez would never go for a girl like her. _He probably hates me! Especially after what just happened._

Once Trish reached home at one AM, she unlocked the front door and walked over to her room, not even bothering to realize that she was home alone once again.

She tossed and turned on her bed, trying to find some zen within her to finally use for rest, but that never happened.

Finally giving up on sleep, Trish sat up and walked over to her desk, where pictures of her family and her friends were standing on their frames.

She looked over all of them, but her eyes finally rested on one that was right in the middle.

It was one of him.

He was in one of the display windows at the mall posing like a Victoria's Secret model. She laughed lightly at the memory. But what made her laugh harder was that he was in the Bed Bath and Beyond display window, with towels draped over his shoulders and an extended shower scrub in his hand, acting like he was about to cast a spell on somebody.

She wished she could go back to that moment. She wished she could rewind time and start over with him, give them a fresh start.

Then she wouldn't be in this mess any longer.

Trish sat down in the desk chair and picked up her iPod, which was laying next to her Physics homework. She selected the one song that she could finally relate to, and she finally understood it.

"_But this is me swallowin'_

_My pride standin' in front of you_

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but_

_Missin' you, wishin' I had realized_

_What I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December all the time."_

She was shocked that Taylor Swift could actually go through every situation that every human being went through. Trish closed her eyes, letting the music sink deep into her ears and burning the melody into her mind.

"_I miss your tense gain_

_Your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And I remember how_

_You how held me in your arms_

_That September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry"_

It scared Trish how much this song was true. And it also pissed her off because she couldn't write one without seeming like she copied the blond superstar. But, then again, Trish can't write songs to save her life.

"_Maybe this is wishful thinkin'_

_Probably mindless dreamin'_

_If we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right…_

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't…_

_So if the chain is on your door_

_I understand…"_

So what if they would never work out? So what if Dez would hate her for the rest of his life? So what if she never told him how she really felt?

So what if she let herself die on the inside everyday because of it?

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and hit a button.

"Come on, come on," she said, her fingers tapping against her bouncing knee. "Pick up…"

"Hello?" A very groggy voice came from the other line.

Trish cringed slightly at her tone. "Yeah, Ally, I know it's late, but I can't sleep, and it's because of a guy." She bit her lip nervously. This would be the first time she told a soul about her feelings towards the soulless.

Ally yawned, then said what every person would say at a time like this. "Trish, just tell whoever it is how you feel." Trish was surprised.

Her face scrunched up and looked in shock. "You're not going to even ask who it is?" Ally was always the one who wanted to know every little detail about everything.

She heard her best friend chuckle lightly. "It's two thirty in the morning. At this point, I don't care who you're crushing on. It could be Dez for all I know!" Ally was in zombie-mode, but Trish was still wide awake.

Laughing awkwardly, her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, that would be weird!" Trish's voice raised a few octaves higher as she spoke, hoping that Ally would catch the hint.

"Well, goodnight," Ally said, then hung up.

Trish hung up on her end and looked at her phone weirdly. She was purely awestruck at her friend's actions. But, she could understand, putting herself in Ally's shoes.

She then realized how stupid she was acting. It was one little fight! It happens to a lot of people!

But strangely, this was different from every fight she's had with people. She's never been hurt this much before, she's never been so angry at herself before this night.

Trish got up from the chair, walked over to her dresser, and began taking off her jewelry, finally deciding to just deal with it in the morning.

* * *

The next few days brought nothing but agony for Trish. Whenever her and her friends would meet up somewhere, Dez didn't even _glance_ at Trish. She felt awful already, but she felt like dying in a hole at those moments. Whenever they had a class together, he never played with her hair or asked for her notes. Instead, he just asked Ally, which hurt Trish more.

During their free period, Trish went over to the mini-park by the library to clear her thoughts. She grabbed her notebook and pen, stuck her headphones into her ears, and began listening to _Wasting All These Tears_ by Cassadee Pope on repeat and began to write out her thoughts, just like the way her mother taught her.

* * *

_Dear Dez,_

_First of all, I'm so, so, so, sorry for hurting you the way I did. It hurt me just as much, if not, then more. I couldn't believe that I could do such a terrible thing._

_I couldn't believe that I hurt you._

_The only reason why I started being mean to you was not because I hated you, it was because I felt like I had to disguise the feelings that I had for you. It sounds stupid, I know, but it's the truth._

_You've been on my mind ever since the first day I met you. How your red, floppy hair brings out your hypnotizing, hazel eyes. How it takes all my will power not to giggle at how funny your antics are. How I feel like a firework every time you put your hands on my hair._

_I wish you would do that more often, but in a different way, like when we're kissing deeply and you don't want it to end. I wish that you would give me that half smile whenever you're waiting for me to blow my top off._

_I wish that stupid argument never happened. Better yet, I wish that I never had to act like a terrible person in front of you. I guess I didn't know any other different way to cope with these weird feelings._

_I don't really know how to explain it. It's like, one minute, I'm just glad to be around you and talk about something. Then, I just want to kiss you senseless up against a wall._

_Last night, I was up 'til back two AM thinking about you. I couldn't believe what I had done to you. I felt like I was cheating on you with your best friend!_

_After you had left the Sonic Boom, I completely lost it. I started balling my eyes out and I nearly punched a hole in the drums, all because I was mad at myself for losing you._

_I know you probably don't feel the same way, I bet you hate me right now. But at least you have some type of feelings for me, even if they're negative._

_Turns out Taylor Swift can relate to every situation that there is to be in. I bet she has, like, five songs that I wish I could've written to tell you how I feel. Then again, I can't write songs to save my life, so I'm glad Taylor did it._

_I guess I'm really all over the place with this. Right now, I'm blaming it on these stupid feelings that I've been getting._

_I really hope you don't read this, it would be so embarrassing! I mean, me spilling about how much I like you, when you hate me to pieces. So, I guess I'll just burn it. It would be a lot easier this way._

_Anyways, I hope you forgive me someday._

_Sincerely, _

_Trish_

* * *

"Hey, Trish," Ally said, sitting down next to Trish on the bench.

Trish slammed her notebook shut and looked at Ally. "Hey," she smiled tightly, looking down at what she had just written poorly one more time, then looking back at her best friend, who looked excited.

"So," Ally said in a sing-song voice, "who's the boy you're crushing on?" She had been dying for the answer since this morning when she woke up. The last person Trish had a crush on was Trent, and we all know how terrible that turned out.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Trish was rather nervous and began twiddling her thumbs. At Ally's nod, she continued. "It's Dez." She then realized that she liked the way his name sounded coming off of her tongue. She smiled brightly. "Ally, I like Dez." Her eyes had that same sparkle again and she started to chew on her fingers to prevent from screaming in delight.

She waited for Ally's big squeal and a ginormous hug, but that never came. She looked over at the brunette and saw that she wore an expression of pure confusion.

Ally cocked her head to the right. "You…like Dez?" She asked, confusedly. She thought that Trish always hated him.

Shaking her head slightly, Trish spoke up. "I know it's crazy, but we had this big argument a few days ago and I realized that the only reason I was being mean to him was because I was afraid he wouldn't like me." She never felt so vulnerable before. She knew now that Ally wouldn't approve, so she buried her head in her hands and waiting for Ally's laughter to humiliate her.

Ally placed her hand gently on Trish's shoulder. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked, trying to put the pieces together.

Trish put her hands back in her lap, but still refused to look at Ally. Instead, she looked at the seniors who were playing a game of soccer in the field in front of them. "I guess since the first day I met him." Losing that tone, she started to rant.

"It's just so weird! It's like: hey, there's a cute guy. Then, when he starts talking to me, I'm afraid of him disliking me, so I act like a complete idiot in front of him. But it never seemed to stop―it only got worse!" She then remembered that awful night. "He yelled at me, he called me terrible things and said that he hated me. I…I couldn't take it anymore. I guess…I became someone else, hoping that he'd like that person instead of me." Trish looked at Ally to see her reaction.

Ally was puzzled, looking down at the grass below them. "That's why he hasn't talked to you for the past few days…"

"And I set myself up for that, I set myself up for the big blowout that we had." Trish turned and laid down the bench, resting her head on Ally's lap. "What do I do, Alls?" She asked. "Besides telling him how I feel."

Ally groaned. She hated to be the one to give advice, because that's all she thought people talked to her for. She thought Trish would be different, but she hoped that she still was.

After taking a deep sigh, she looked down at her best friend, but was quickly interrupted by her watch beeping, reminding that she had to meet her math teacher to talk about extra credit.

"I gotta go," she said, grabbing her bag and running off.

Trish stood up and looked at the running figure in agony. She hated being ditched, especially when she was expecting some good boy advice. "Seriously?! You're, like, the worst friend ever!" She yelled.

"I thought I was," a deep voice said from behind her.

Trish jumped in fright and turned around. "Dez?" She stepped closer to him, her hand over her heart. "You scared me, how much did you hear?" _Oh God, if he heard me tell Ally that I liked him…_

Dez shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked lightly at the dirt. "Not a lot, just something about you thought you had to be someone else around me." He looked up at her shyly. "Why is that?"

Trish's eyes widened. _Great, now I have to think of a good lie._ "Well…you see…," she trailed off, eyes flickering towards her notebook for a split second, but Dez caught on, for he looked at the spiral in confusion.

He instantly knew that the truth was in there, so he grabbed it quickly and opened it to the most recently used page. The Latina lunged for it, trying to grab it from his grasp, but he held it up high, so not even her jumping would get her close to it.

Dez's eyes widened. "Hey, it's addressed to me!" He kept on skimming the words, trying to let the words burn inside his head. He couldn't believe that what he was reading was true. He almost thought that this was realistic fiction, he never imagined that these words would ever be from Trish's mind.

"Trish," he said quietly, lowering the letter and looking at the stressed girl in the eye. "What is this?" If what that letter said was true, then everything he thought he knew would be wrong.

Having the perfect lie in mind, she began to tell it. "You see…I…," She opened her mouth, but no words came out. It was too difficult―she couldn't bear to do it. "Dez…I…I like you," she looked down at her black ballet flats, not wanting to see his reaction. She didn't want to look at him when he rejected her and said that he would never talk to her again.

"But what about all the hateful things you said to me? For the entire time I've known you, you've thrown me nothing but insults and playful beatings." Dez was in pure shock. This entire time, he thought that Trish hated him because he wasn't her dream friend. Never in a million years would he have imagined such a thing as this.

Trish bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I know what I've done and I know that it was wrong, but the first time I looked at you, I couldn't bear to think that you wouldn't like me, so I acted all tough so you wouldn't judge me." She clasped her hands together and looked up slightly at Dez, trying to not seem too vulnerable.

Dez cracked a half-smile and laughed lightly. "Well, that seems kind of stupid, but I guess I could understand it," he said.

"Look," Trish explained, "I know it seems crazy, but―" she began to tell a lie, but was interrupted.

Dez put his hand out to silently tell Trish to stop talking. "It is crazy, and I'm not gonna deny that." Then, the burning question came to surface. "But the question is: why did you think that I wouldn't like you?" His voice was soft, so he stepped closer to Trish, which made her breath hitch in her throat.

She looked up into those piercing green eyes and she saw her life―her entire future. She saw her father handing her off to him at the altar through her white vail, she saw little kids jumping on the master bed with her and Dez. She saw him bringing her breakfast in bed whenever she was sick or if he was in a good mood. She saw them dancing in the middle of their living room together at night with no music so they wouldn't wake up the kids.

She saw the rest of her life, and she was spending it with him.

Trish studied the fascinating pattern of his irises. Once her mind slowed down a bit, she spoke. "I didn't want you to reject me. I just didn't want you to break my heart, so I guess I acted like I didn't have one to break." It took all her will power not to run away. She was extremely happy, yes, but she was also afraid that there was still time for him to turn around and walk away from her forever.

And she was almost positive that that was going to happen.

Then, the most relieving words began to pour out of Dez's mouth.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that a few days ago. I guess I was so sick and tired from you picking on me all the time, that I couldn't just take it anymore."

Trish was confused. "But there are tons of people who do the same as me, so why didn't you blow up on them?" She tilted her head to the side, and Dez sat down on the bench, patting a spot to the side, so Trish sat down next to him.

Dez leaned forward and clasped his hands together, staring at a couple of people who were throwing around a football. "I can brush it off with other people, but with you, it's like every little thing sticks in my head. When I first met you, I could tell instantly that I wanted to be around you more often that I was, so I talked to you more. But when you started insulting me, I took it to heart, but I still kept around you."

Trish was truly ashamed in herself. If she could go back in time and be the real Trish around Dez when she first time, she would do it in a heartbeat. But she can't, so she has to fix her mistakes and create a better future for them, even if they were only friends.

"Dez," she said, "I'm sorry for all I've done to you, and I'm kind of embarrassed because I just said that I have feelings for you, and you're kind of avoiding that." She then stood up and dusted off her jeans. "So, if you want me to leave, then I'll understand." It truly broke her heart in to pieces to say those words, but she had to. She reluctantly turned around and took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to walk away.

Dez stood up quickly and grasped her hand lightly, pulling her back. He looked at her with his emotion-filled eyes and swallowed. "Don't go," he whispered, bringing her closer to the point where their feet were touching.

Trish's breathing was shallow and she was hoping that he would kiss her. A gentle breeze flew by, pushing Dez's hair in front of his face and bringing Trish's away, making her look like an angel. He leaned in slowly, almost afraid of what the girl in front of him would do. He cupped her soft face with his big hand, and closed his eyes.

Trish's heart was beating erratically. She closed her eyes in delight and leaned in too, tilting her head to the right, just the way she imagined it.

Their lips met in a soft, delicate touch and the two couldn't get enough of it. They both deepened the kiss, loving the electricity that it gave them.

Trish questioned herself. Maybe Dez was doing this because she had feelings for him, not because he had feelings for her. But right now, she would take what she could get.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back whence he placed his hands around her waist and rested them on the small of her back.

After a few minutes, their lips separated, but their forehead touched together. The two were breathing heavily, but their grins were as strong as their feelings for each other.

Trish broke the no-words silence. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She bit her lip and nervousness flooded her mind. But she knew that she was okay, because Dez nodded and pecked her on the lips.

"I think you're more than forgiven, Curly," he said, laughing lightly at her anxiety.

* * *

**And…that's a wrap! Now, I know I could've done WAY better, but this is the first time I've written something about Trez, so I'm new to this!**

**Anyway, he's some other stuff for you guys to read!**

**Question: Who is that one celebrity that everybody loves, but you can't stand? Mine is Austin Mahone, EHHHHH! I just can't stand the dude.**

**That One Moment: When you see your old teacher at a restaurant and you cower behind a random person that's walking by so he/she won't see you.**

**Quote By Me: "Heartbreak is worth it, because at least you have someone to break your heart."**

**'Tis that to be all I have at the moment. So, until I update…**

**BYE!**


End file.
